My Uncle Vanyel
by Cat McDougall
Summary: Cant come up with one.. just poignant and touching.. ok?


I remember the first time I saw him. He came around the bend and over the hill, leading into the manor house. The bells on his Companion's tack chimed in the warm air. Both were sparkling white, with the sun striking off of them. Seeing them like that, I could believe all the stories I had heard about him. Vanyel Demonsbane the songs named him. Herald-Mage for our country of Valdemar is what he was. 

What was really odd was the tension I felt growing around the family. I didn't understand why anyone would be anxious about having him around. He was a _hero!_ Bards made songs about him. People spoke his name in awe. Grandfather Withen was especially tense about Vanyel coming home. I didn't understand why. I thought he especially would be proud of having a son like Vanyel. 

Still, I was the one they had sent out to watch for him. I stayed for a minute longer than I should have, before racing into the manor house to tell everyone of his arrival. 

"He's here! He's here!" I yelled running into the main hall. "He's here!" I yelled again when none of them moved. Grandmother Treesa fluttered as she always did when something important was happening. Grandfather Withen stood and led the way outside.

Now, I should have gathered with the rest of them. But, as Grandfather said, I was horse mad. I wanted an up close look at that beautiful mare that Vanyel rode. So, I stole out to the stable and hid up in the hayloft, just over the large box stall, Grandfather had had cleaned especially for her. I could hear the ringing of her hooves on the cobblestones of the courtyard and the babble of voices as everyone greeted him. 

Then I heard Grandfather and Vanyel coming in to the stable, chiming hooves coming behind. I held my breath, waiting for the sight I had been waiting for since the letter had arrived. There! There she was! I could see Vanyel lead her into a stall and begin caring for her himself. 

"Are you sure you should leave her that much food so soon after a long ride?" I heard Grandfather ask. He sounded dubious, but I knew that Vanyel would do nothing to hurt his lady. "She might founder." 

"Father, she isn't a horse; she knows better than to stuff herself silly. She told me she's very hungry. It's been a hard tour of duty for both of us, and both of us need to get back a little weight." He sounded exasperated, like he'd said this many times before and Grandfather _still _ wasn't listening. 

"I suppose you know best son, but-" I could hear him moving closer to the stall.

"Father, would _you _stuff yourself sick after a long day at the harvest?" Now he sounded a bit angry. I didn't dare move. The _last_ thing I wanted was for either one to find out I was up here listening to them. 

"Well, no." Grandfather sounded totally uncertain now. I covered a giggle. The one thing _I _ had learned from all of my reading and study was that Companions were just as smart as any man. And smarter than some. 

"So neither will she." I heard him rinsing out a bucket and then hanging it in the stall. I wondered where it had been hung.

"Son, she'll foul the water."

I stifled another giggle and slapped a hand over my mouth. Poor Vanyel! 

"Would Mother drop food into the wine in her goblet?" His exasperation wasn't so apparent anymore. Now he just sounded incredibly weary.

"Well, no." Grandfather _still _didn't get it! I felt a swell of pity for Vanyel. No wonder he didn't come home very often!

"So Yfandes wouldn't," Vanyel said again. So _that _ was her name. A very pretty name it was, too. I reached into my pocket, fingering the apple and carrot I had there. I began to wonder if I ought to leave her alone, rather than give her the treats I had squirreled away. 

"Alright Father, she says she's comfortable," I wondered if Grandfather could hear the smile in his voice that I could. "Let's go."

I sucked in a breath, knowing this was soon to be my chance to see the lady up close. 

"Are you sure she should be left like that? What if she gets out?" I sighed. Grandfather could be _very_ pigheaded and dense at times. 

"Father," Vanyel said, exasperation and impatience beginning to shine through his very tired voice. I wondered why Grandfather refused to believe what Vanyel said. In his own collection of books, it said that Companions were always treated just like a human partner. "I _want_ her to be able to come and go as she pleases."

"But-"

"She's _not_ a _horse._" Finally! They left the stable. 

I felt sorry for Vanyel, though. Now he not only had to deal with Grandfather but Grandmother as well. I loved Grandmother, don't get me wrong. Still, she was well and truly a feather head. She'd flutter and weep over him, more than she had in the yard. Then she'd have him play for her. Then she'd probably trot out poor Medren, so the boy could display _his _skill.

I shook my head and looked down below. All clear. I crawled down out of the hayloft, very carefully. I saw Yfandes, her nose buried in the grain bucket munching happily. All around the smells of stables permeated the air. They were the smells I loved so much.

She _did_ look thin. If she looked so hard worked what must Vanyel look like? I couldn't begin to imagine. I hoped he hadn't come here for rest. He wasn't likely to get it.

"Excuse me Lady?" I said softly, not wanting to startle her. She turned a sapphire blue eye on me, taking her muzzle from her grain bucket. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't bother you but…." I pulled out my offerings. "I thought you might like these." I held out the carrot first tentatively. She came over and gently took the carrot from me. The apple went next. "Just don't tell my Grandfather ok? I don't think he would understand."

Now she winked at me. Yes it was definitely a wink. I reached up and scratched her ears. "Thanks, Lady. If I can , I will try to bring you some treats everyday ok?" She nodded and whickered. "I'll leave you to your rest and your food then. Mother will be looking for me soon." I scratched her ear one more time and then turned and trotted out of the stable. 

Sure enough, my mother was looking for me. She tsked over the straw in my hair and on my clothes but didn't say anything. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

I barely saw Vanyel during his entire stay. He slept till noon then took leisurely baths and took care of Yfandes. 

I made sure to keep my promise to the White Lady though. _She _got apples and pears and whatever else I could sneak from the kitchen. One of the maids finally caught on to what I was doing and left some out where I could snag them easily and skip off to the stables to make my "delivery". 

It was about two weeks after he arrived that Grandfather's sister arrived. _She _was scary. I'd snuck into the stables again to see her Companion. There she was bellowing Grandfather down right to his face. The names they were tossing back and forth, were frightening. Yet, Vanyel was there and didn't seem worried. If he could dismiss them then so could I. I just wished they'd hurry up and get going. I had grabbed extra treats, once learning that Aunt Savil was coming. It didn't seem right bringing treats to one and not the other. So I'd grabbed extra. No big thing to bring out an extra apple or two. 

__

Finally they were leaving. Aunt Savil's voice was just as loud and as strident as Grandfather. I snuck down out of the hayloft and approached the two Companions. Yfandes whickered a greeting and I smiled. "Hello, Lady." I held out an apple for her. The other Companion looked up interested. "If you don't mind Lady, I've brought you some treats." I held out my hand, showing her the apple in one hand and the pear in the other. "I also have a carrot if you prefer?" She shook her head and readily took the apple. Yfandes bumped my shoulder, looking for more. I finished giving my treats and the scratched both of them. "I'll bring more tomorrow. I promise, Ladies."

I turned to leave and ran into a white clad figure. "So _you're _the one 'Fandes has been going on about."

"Uh, sir, I uh." Articulate wasn't I? Still, here I was face to face with someone I hadn't expected to be. Vanyel Demonsbane, the Shadow Stalker. _Uncle_. The last one was the most frightening. He was my Father's brother and probably the most powerful man in the Kingdom next to the King. 

"Don't worry, lass. I wanted to thank you. Yfandes told me you were in the hayloft when I came in with Aunt Savil." He smiled, kindly. "I appreciate you taking the time to bring her little treats. She's had very little in the way of spoiling for a long time." Behind me, I heard her snort and Vanyel chuckled. "She wants me to thank you from her." Another snort and again he laughed. "Kellan too it seems. So, I won't tell my father if you won't." He winked at me and I finally relaxed.

"I won't tell, sir. I just have to be sure to get double the amount from the kitchen." He smiled and winked again. Then I grimaced, hearing my mother's voice from the manor. "I have to go, sir." Vanyel stepped aside and let me run past. I turned and waved over my shoulder to him and the two White Ladies. 

Mother again tsked over my clothing but said nothing. 

I met him in the stables a few times after that. Usually he and ijust talked about what his life was like in Haven. I wanted to go but I knew Grandfather and Mother wouldn't let me. Everytime he saw me though, I wasn't without treats for both Companions. It was a nice way to pass the Harvest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, my little child, does this tell you more about the legend than you knew?" I ask my young daughter who lay sleepily in her bed. 

"He was really your Uncle?" She asked, eyes wide.

I chuckled, thinking of my own awe, "Yes, my love he really was." I pushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "Ask your great Aunt Liss sometime. She knew him better than I. The one thing I want you to remember, my love." She nodded solemnly, looking much older than her mere six years. "No matter what the stories say, no matter what the songs tell you, he was a man. A man with an incredible power, great loyalty, and a heart larger than anyone knew. But still only a man, with hurts, fears, worries and anger. Remember that. Always remember that no matter what, a man or woman is still human and wants top be treated the same as any other." 

She nodded and settled down to sleep. I blew out all the candles save the night one by her bed. I closed the door softly behind me and went out to the "walk" used by my Grandfather and that same Uncle on several occasions.. I look up at the stars shining so brightly overhead. "Dear Uncle Vanyel. May you have all the peace you so richly deserved." I whisper to the night. Somehow I know he is listening to me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My second Van oneshot… I like looking at him from different people's POVs. I hope you enjoy it….


End file.
